1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of 3D model morphing, and more particularly, to a method of 3D model morphing driven by facial tracking, and an electronic device adopting the method of 3D model morphing driven by facial tracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a traditional 3D model morphing and motion capture technique. In FIG. 1, the traditional 3D model morphing and motion capturing that are commonly applied in commercial movies' visual effects usually use high speed camera to capture a large number of color-dot tags disposed on a subject or user (i.e. a whole person). These color-dot tags are typically pasted in advance on the subject or user's face to track facial expression. However, it's highly inconvenient and non-intuitive to paste such large number of color-dot tags on the face.
Hence, how to improve the method of 3D morphing has become an important topic in this field, and thus there is room for improvement in the art.